A Brother's Revenge
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the events of "Beauty and the Beast," Gaston's younger brother, Avenant, attempts to assassinate Prince Adam and marry Belle in order to get revenge on them for the death of his brother.
1. A Pact Between Two Brothers

Disclaimer: I do not own "Beauty and the Beast," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company.

"A Brother's Revenge"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"A Pact of Two Brothers"

_Through the mist_

_Through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride_

_Say a prayer_

_Then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle_

_And there's something truly terrible inside_

_It's a beast_

_He's got fangs_

_Razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws_

_Killer claws for the feast_

_Hear him roar_

_See him foam_

_But we're not coming home_

_'Til he's dead_

_Good and dead_

_Kill the Beast!_

I can remember it like it was only yesterday when I found out that my brother, Gaston, had never returned from his quest to kill the beast in this castle. When I found out what had happened to him, I made it my personal business to find the beast responsible and kill him. Unfortunately, I had failed and now here I am, sitting in the tower awaiting my date with death at the hands of the executioner.

Nothing can save me now from this dark moment of my life, not even the mob that followed my brother here could save me. Many of them were probably scared to death to ever think of coming back here. Some would even end up in the same position as me if they even dared to come back here.

But, Belle's father did come back here and look at him now, standing at the gates welcoming the guests for his daughter's wedding into the castle. She should have been mine to begin with. My brother and I always made a pact that if anything were to happen to him, I was to be the one to make Belle a member of our family. I actually can remember that night in the tavern in our village when we had made the pact. It was a few nights before Gaston led the mob to the castle and it was only him and me inside, sitting at a far table at the edge of the tavern.

"Avenant," Gaston told me as we sat in the tavern that night and drank beer. "I want you to understand something concerning that girl that I want to marry."

"What is it, Gaston?" I asked, taking a slug of beer. "What is it that you want me to understand about the most beautiful girl in our village?"

"It's not about the girl," replied Gaston. "It's about the fact that I could end up doing something that would result in me losing my life. I know that I have already gotten the insane asylum to throw that crazy old Maurice in a room away from his daughter until she agrees to marry me. But with us both knowing how much of a crazy hunter I can be, there may be a time where I could end up dying in an unfortunate accident."

I took another slug of beer, listening in very carefully. Belle was the most attractive girl in our village and anyone could get their hands on her, even more so than those three other girls who follow Gaston and his friend, LeFou around like sirens. However, I could see the sadness deep in Gaston's eyes as he spoke to me.

"So, what would you want me to do, brother?" I remarked. "You taught me everything I needed to understand to become a strong strapping man, like yourself."

"I want you to be the one to marry Belle if I happen to die," continued Gaston. "Once Belle is married into our family, I don't want her leaving for someone else. If she is ever going to make children, then it will be children on our side of the family and no one else. We will be the ones to produce six or seven strapping boys and continue the legacy that I have made in this village."

Of course, Gaston still never gave me the instruction on what to do if there was someone else that was infatuated with Belle. But, that was all about to change with what he said next.

"But, what if there was someone who would indeed be making Belle their own?" I asked, as we got to our feet and started to walk out of the tavern. "Knowing how attractive she is."

Gaston responded by placing his arm around my neck and as we stepped into the dark streets of our village, I could tell of the evil that was growing in his eyes. Then again, Gaston was always the one who would be willing to take any risk to get what he wanted.

"Brother," he replied, grinning evilly. "This is the part where you attempt to live up to my hunter's reputation. If there ever is someone who desires Belle to make her his own, you take the lessons I have taught you and you eliminate the suitor from the picture. It's like I have said, brother, Belle will be brought into our family and she will never escape from it. No matter what she tries to do, I will rescue her from that monster in that castle and she will be ours forever."

My mind was beginning to fill with determination at that point for that Belle was going to be ours, no matter what happens and for the next few days after that, Gaston rallied the village and I watched him follow the insane asylum to Belle's cottage where his plan would be put into action. However, a few days later after Belle had returned from the castle, I heard a loud chorus of singing led by my brother out in the distance, almost like a loud freight train, chugging through the night.

_Light your torch_

_Mount your horse_

_Screw your courage to the sticking place_

_We're counting on Gaston to lead the way_

_Through a mist_

_Through a wood_

_Where within a haunted castle_

_Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day_

_It's a beast_

_One as tall as a mountain_

_We won't rest_

_'Til he's good and deceased_

_Sally forth_

_Tally ho_

_Grab your sword_

_Grab your bow_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" shouted Gaston, as I saw his black horse rear up on his legs. Something must have happened to make my brother be this way, but I knew that he was indeed carrying out his plan to murder the beast that in our minds had previously held Belle hostage and against her will.

Unfortunately, this stunt that my brother was pulling before my eyes, would eventually cost him his life.


	2. Gaston Never Comes Home

Chapter 2

"Gaston Never Comes Home"

_We don't like_

_What we don't understand_

_In fact it scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least_

_Bring your guns_

_Bring your knives_

_Save your children and your wives_

_We'll save our village and our lives_

_We'll kill the Beast!_

Those were the rallying cries of the men in our village following my brother in his quest to kill the beast that held Belle hostage, although I didn't realize at the time that the Beast and Belle had started to fall in love and that Gaston was fearing that our plans for making Belle a member of our family were starting to fall through. He was not going to let that happen, one way or another.

Time went by and it felt like an eternity as I waited for him and the mob to return home, thinking that they would be carrying the Beast's head on a pole chanting a victory song that would be rung throughout the night. But, instead of cries of victory, I heard screams of terror and I looked out and saw the men who had followed Gaston to the castle running and screaming in fear and agony. Knowing that Gaston could possibly be with them, I ran out to meet the screaming villagers.

"Where's my brother?" I called out to them, stopping whatever man I came across my way. "Is he with you? For God's sakes, where is he?"

With each man I stopped to ask, they all had the same response and that was running away as fast as their legs could carry them. Finally, I came across Gaston's companion Lefou, out of breath and missing one of his shoes. The poor man almost felt like collapsing, but I had to keep him conscious, because I needed to know about my brother.

"Lefou," I cried, picking him up and shaking him like a ragdoll. "Where is my brother? Is he with you? Answer me!"

"I don't know," cried Lefou, still feeling the effects of me shaking him. "All I know is he told us to take whatever booty we could find and that the Beast was his. Can you put me down now?"

Although I wanted to shake more and more information out of him, I honored Lefou's request and placed him back down on the ground. Gaston would always be the one who would pick on Lefou and this was no exception, but unlike him I had a slight human side.

"All right, LeFou," I said, calming myself down, although I was still worried. "Is he still with you? Please tell me that he is."

LeFou was silent for a minute as I heard a loud thunderclap that was overhead of us while the rain continued to fall on us. After a moment, he lowered his head and took in a heavy sigh, almost as if he knew that my brother was dead.

"Avenant," he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"But what, Lefou? Tell me, I need to know!" I demanded. "Where is my brother?"

"He was not with us when we were attacked by the booty he told us to get," he replied, mournfully. "The last I saw of him, he was going after the beast while we fought the booty. The castle's enchanted, so knows what could have happened?"

Frustrated, I walked away from Lefou, almost wanting to scream at him for not telling me the full truth of the situation. My brother was missing and that he was not giving me the full truth of what was happening. Instead, I ran back to our house and grabbed my fully loaded large rifle and a black cloak along with a knife and a dagger.

"Where are you going?" asked Lefou as I ran right past him. "You're not going to that castle again, are you?"

"My brother is missing, Lefou and I must find him," I replied to him. "If no one is going to tell me where he is, then I will find him myself. Is that clear?"

I waited for a second to hear a response from Lefou and when I didn't get a response, I merely just running off as fast as my legs would let me. Just then, I saw Gaston's large black horse running wildly and grabbed a hold of its bridle, trying to keep it from running any further.

"You are going to help me find your master," I cried to the horse, who wanted to run back to the village, but I was going to have the final say on that. "And you are not going to give me any trouble about it, right?"

The horse whimpered at the tone of voice I had used against it, and once it was obedient to me, I mounted it and raced over back to the castle as fast as the horses' legs could carry it. As I raced to the castle, I saw the sun come out from behind the clouds and that allowed me to have a better view of the footprints that led me to the castle.

"Gaston? Gaston?" I cried out loudly, with only the sounds of the birds and wolves growling out in the distance. "Gaston, where are you?"

For a full hour, I scoured the forest for any signs of life and soon I came across a large moat underneath the Beast's castle and looked down in horror at what I saw.

"Brother!" I gasped, dismounting from the horse and ran towards his already dead body, lying face down at the edge of the creek. I turned the body on its back and saw my brother's dead face, his eyes empty of life as I closed them with my hands. Knowing that my brother was indeed dead, I briefly broke down sobbing in grief.

But, I couldn't stay sad forever and I threw my brother's dead body on the back of his horse and covered his body with the black cape he wore on this final quest of his. From there, I slowly began to make my way back to the village, knowing of how much of a reception Gaston was going to get now that he was dead. Of course, I still had some parting words to the castle high above me.

"If you are up there, Beast," I cried, my sadness turning to anger. "I will personally make sure that you die for what you have done if it is the last thing I ever do, do you hear me? I will make you pay!"

But, the shouts of anger were ignored as I made my way back to the village and at the same time, began to plot my revenge against the beast and all who lived in the castle…


	3. Plotting My Revenge

Chapter 3

"Plotting My Revenge"

_We don't like_

_What we don't understand_

_In fact it scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least_

_Bring your guns_

_Bring your knives_

_Save your children and your wives_

_We'll save our village and our lives_

_We'll kill the Beast!_

When I brought my brothers' body back to the village, many of the townsfolk spent several days mourning and weeping for the man who was the strongest of us all. Of course, the saddest out of us all were those three annoying bimbos that always followed Gaston around wherever he went. In a sense, it was nice of them to back off from us for once. Perhaps now I could live my life in peace for once. We buried Gaston in the village cemetery behind our village church and soon, I was back in the hut I shared with my brother plotting my strategy to get back at the monster that murdered my brother.

But, one night as I was putting together my final touches, I heard a series of commotions and went down to investigate. Creeping quietly through the dark streets, I came across Belle's cottage and saw what appeared to be a platoon of guards and a large cart behind an elegant coach pulled by four horses with one of them being their horse, Philippe, who looked to be having the time of his life. Then again, what can you say about a horse's feelings?

"I am sure going to miss this cottage, Papa," said Belle sadly as I watched her come down loading personal memories into the cart. "We sure had a lot of memories, here."

"I know daughter," added Maurice, as he looked at his home one last time. "Your mother and I raised you in this cottage and we watched you grow up into the beautiful young woman that you are now."

"But, look at it this way, Papa," said Belle trying to make a positive light on the situation. "At least we get to now live our lives in a magnificent castle. But, I know it is going to take time for us to adjust."

I couldn't believe what I was listening in on. Belle was planning to leave the village for good to live with that monster. He must have done something to brainwash her or something and I must free her from the enchantment and do whatever it takes to bring her back.

"We'd better be getting back," said a guard as Belle and Maurice climbed into the coach for the journey back to the castle.

"Hyah!" said the coachman and the coach, escorted by the entourage departed the now abandoned cottage for the castle. I waited until they were out of sight as I quickly retreated back to the hut, thinking of what I had just seen before my eyes.

"So, Belle and that crazy old Maurice are planning to leave this village for good?" I wondered to myself as I gathered more and more weapons. "Then they are considered traitors to my brother and to the village at large. But, when I get through with them, I will bring back Belle and strip her of everything she ever had in her life. Soon, she will be building her life from the ground up as my wife and remain as my prisoner forever."

I placed several tools used for kidnapping in my sack including a piece of cloth to put Belle's mouth over, knives to cut off whatever clothes Belle was wearing from the castle at whatever moment from the castle and chains and shackles to put on Belle when she disobeyed me.

With my extra arsenal gathered, I placed it in a large sack and tied to my brothers' horse. Then I went back to the hut and grabbed my knives and rifle. Before I went however, I stopped in front of a picture of Gaston and me from our younger days and looked down at it carefully.

"Oh, dear brother," I said to myself, picking up the picture. "If you only could be here to witness my greatest triumph, a triumph that deservedly should have belonged to you in the first place. Well, don't worry about a thing, Gaston. When I finish what I set out to do, I will make sure that you will not have died in vain and that our family will have its reputation back soon."

I put the picture down and turned off the lamp, leaving our hut completely dark and made my way over to Gaston's horse. Before I left, I knew that maybe I could have gone into the village and rounded up that mob that my brother had when he went to the castle. However, I realized at that moment that perhaps they were all too scared to even attempt to go back with me as a leader.

"They probably wouldn't want to go back anyway," I thought to myself as I started my way towards the road out of the village. "I imagine they are all probably at the bar, drinking their toughness away."

So, I started off for the castle, but just as I was about to go in on this mission alone, three of the villagers named Tom, Dick and Stanley who had been with Gaston came out of their homes and stopped me.

"Avenant," one of them called with a large orange beard and hair. "Where are you going at this time of the night?"

"Oh, Stanley," I said, sheepishly, turning the horse around to face them. "I'm going off to rescue Belle and kill her captor."

"Then what is in that sack you are carrying?" remarked Dick, pointing to the sack that was tied at the saddle. "You seem to make us believe that this is a killing mission and not a rescue mission."

"That's because it isn't entirely a rescue mission," I replied. "I am going to avenge my brother's death at the hands of that monster and make Belle my wife. But, since you know the way to the castle, perhaps you could lead me there."

The men were hesitant at first since they knew of the horrors that went on at the castle, firsthand. However, I knew of a way to get them to take part.

"I will pay you if you help me on this quest," I said to them. "Whatever booty we get is yours, but Belle is mine and mine alone."

"Why can't we have a piece of her?" asked Tom, protesting.

"Because you can't," I merely replied. "Belle will be in my family and my family alone. But, do you have any wives?"

"What are you talking about?" remarked Stanley, folding his arms in confusion.

"Because if Belle happens to be wearing something nice at the time," I replied. "I'm going to get off of her body and whoever points me in the direction of Belle and her captor gets to keep it."

This made the three men feel very excited and the quickly went back to their homes to gather whatever weapons they had on them. Once we were all gathered, we made our way towards the castle with the intent of carrying out our devious plan.

Of course, we would not succeed at our plan, but we'll get to that later… 


	4. Carrying Out the Plan

Chapter 4

"Carrying out the Plan"

_Hearts ablaze_

_Banners high_

_We go marching into battle_

_Unafraid although the danger just increased_

_Raise the flag_

_Sing the song_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong_

_Let's kill the Beast!_

All right, not exactly fifty Frenchmen were with me, but our hearts and minds had the souls of them. After travelling all throughout the night, we came across the castle and hid in the woods in front of it, so as not to be seen by anyone. For several hours, we quietly planned each man's part and what needed to be done by the respective man.

Soon, our hiding was interrupted by the sounds of horses and carriages trotting towards the castle. Inside, them were well dressed people including some from our village, much to our shock and disbelief.

"I can't believe this," whispered Tom, his eyes wide open in amazement as he peeped out of the bush. "Of all the people who want to even think about coming here, why our village?"

"Because maybe Belle was friends with them," added Dick, joining him. "It's quite surprising for a girl who was always odd."

Fearing that our cover would be blown, I grabbed the two men from the bush and forced them to pay attention to me. Any foul ups before our plan was executed was not going to be tolerated and I showed them the consequences, when I pulled out a large butcher's knife and slid it across their throats.

"And this means to keep your big mouths shut if you want to take part in this," I said firmly, glaring at their eyes. "Now, there must be a type of celebration going on today, so I need two of you to act as muscle while Stanley and I carry out the task of killing the Beast and taking Belle. Anyone who tries to interfere dies, understand?"

I threw to Tom and Dick a pair of pistols loaded with bullets only to be used if anyone tried to get in our way. Fearing the consequences if the plan did not go well, they nodded and with that, we began to make our way into the castle. The problem was that we didn't know how to get into the castle without being detected. Suddenly, we noticed two guards just about to stand post at the doorway.

"Perhaps now you can get some target practice in," I said to Tom and Dick, directing them to their respective targets. "Shoot at the guards by door and up on the wall."

Taking their places, Tom shot at the guards while they weren't looking and before the two guards on the wall could react, Stanley fired his shots at them and they fell onto the drawbridge below.

"Well done, friends," I said and we got over as fast as we could and pulled the bodies back to our spot, not caring of the blood that came out of the dead soldiers' bodies. "Now, dress in their uniforms, we need to blend in."

We stripped the uniforms off of the bodies and then threw them into the river below the same way my brother did when he fell to his death at the hands of the beast. Once dressed, we began to make our way into the castle which was now surrounded with well-dressed people walking around.

"Must be something going on here today," I thought to myself. "Besides, this castle is a lot different than what was thought of."

Then, I turned my attention to Tom and Dick who then hid their guns in their holsters and then we heard the sounds of music coming from the ballroom. We all went inside and Tom, Dick and Stanley each went into their places as I stood at the site of my targets dancing around the ballroom.

Belle was dancing with a handsome young man, dressed in a beautiful golden ball gown, with long golden gloves and her hair was put in an elegant ponytail. I had never seen her look so beautiful in my entire life, but it was a shame that it was going to end this way. Suddenly, I noticed something about the man she was dancing with. I started to pick up vibes that maybe this creature was much more than met the eye.

"I know who you are," I thought to myself as I watched them dance. "If you are the one who is dancing with Belle, then you must be the Beast."

I then watched Stanley make his position behind some guests, ready to move in and capture Belle from this young man's grasp. At the moment, the music ended and they stopped dancing, kissing each other tightly as the crowd applauded. Now, the anger inside of me was building and if I didn't know better, I would think that Belle had feelings for this monster, a monster that needed to be slain, right here and right now. I quickly took the rifle out of my holster and pushed some people out of the way and charged towards Belle and the young man, with my rifle aimed right at them.

"Sic Semper Tyranus!" I shouted and fired my rifle right them, but not before I was tackled by two men and the bullet, instead of hitting my target, it hit the wires holding the chandler above the ballroom and it came crashing down on the ballroom floor below. In the chaos and confusion, Stanley seized the moment to charge towards Belle, standing alone in fear of what was happening.

"You're for Avenant, Belle!" he shouted, but before he could touch her, Adam pushed her to the ground and tackled Stanley to the ground, punching him several times in the mouth, causing him to lose some of his teeth, before he was captured by several guards. Tom and Dick tried to help us out, but several more guards quickly surrounded them and instead of killing them, I watched struggling against my captures as the two guards shot the two men dead.

"Get up! Get up!" shouted the guards as they forced me to my feet as the young man stood in front of me.

"Take your hands off of me!" I shouted to the guards, but they clearly were not going to listen to me. "Do you hear me? I said…"

But, before I could say another word, the well-dressed man slapped me across the face and I gave him a sinister growl and a look of anger deep in my face.

"Who are you and why did you intend to kill us?" snapped the prince as Belle was helped to her feet by two other men, one of whom was the butler and the other was the major domo.

"You killed my brother," I hissed, snarling at him like a wild dog. "This was revenge, Beast! I know you were the one who killed my brother and I know you were the one who wanted to marry Belle, someone that belongs in my family."

This made Belle very cross and she hiked up her gown and stormed over to me, she then took her gloved hand and slapped me across the left side of my face. A look of anger even deeper than her lovers, glared down at me.

"How dare you and your friends?" she retorted angrily. "Coming here to decide my future? I am not a prize to be won."

I then watched Belle storm off to the balcony outside, hurt and angry by what had just transpired. The well-dressed man then turned to me and with a look of hatred still locked onto me, he ordered the guards to take me away.

"Take him to the towers," he said and the guards dragged me away to the towers as he left to comfort Belle on the balcony. I knew that I was going to die, but I was not going to die without a fight.

"This isn't over, Beast!" I shouted. "Belle will be mine if it is the last thing I do!"

But, it would not be the case…


	5. Thrown in the Tower

Chapter 5

"Thrown in the Tower"

So, you are probably wondering where they threw me after I was captured? Well, they threw me in the tower where I am currently at right now. As they threw me in, I couldn't help but feel mad at myself at the fact that my plan to avenge my brother had failed miserably. All I could do for the first few minutes was just sit at the window and wonder what I am going to do now. However, although that I was not there at the time, I could only imagine what Belle was thinking of when she told me that she was not a prize to be won.

"Belle?" asked the prince, walking over to Belle who was standing on the balcony overlooking the gardens. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. If there is anything that I can do…"

Belle took in a heavy sigh and adjusted her gown before walking over to another part of the balcony, the sounds of her heels clacking against the marble floor of the balcony. The prince was wondering that maybe Belle was still in a state of shock over the events that had transpired, but that was not the case.

"There is nothing you can do, Adam," Belle replied, turning to her man. "I know that man who tried to attack us. His name is Avenant and he just so happened to be the younger brother of Gaston, the one who tried to kill you."

This made Adam jump in surprise, remembering my brother and how he was aiming to have him killed because he thought that Belle was wanting him rather than Gaston. Still, it was an assassination attempt none the less.

"I can see why," remarked Adam, placing his hand on Belle's gloved hand. "But, he called me something strange before he fired his weapon, something tyrannus or something like that."

"It's called Sic Semper Tyrannus," corrected Belle. "I read about it not too long ago. It's Latin to describe the call for tyrants to be destroyed. Although you were never a tyrant to begin with, Adam, it was in your nature, I suppose."

"You are right, Belle," replied Adam in relief. "It was who I am. I was spoiled, selfish and unkind. It was a mistake of me to turn away that old beggar woman and how was I to know that she was an enchantress."

But, it didn't matter to Belle as had it not been for the enchantress and the events that transpired, they would have never met and Adam would have remained a beast for all time. Both of them had to remember that in a very careful manner.

"There is a good side to this," remarked Belle, smiling at Adam. "At least we met."

The both of them then embraced into a passionate kiss for a moment, before Belle's father, Maurice had come onto the balcony. After all, he was still worried for his daughter and wanted to see how see was doing.

"Papa, are you all right?" asked Belle, seeing her father enter and embrace her in front of Adam. "You still seem worried."

"I guess I'm still in shock," replied Maurice. "I don't know why Gaston's brother would want to do that to the both of you. Must have been trying to prove something I suppose and against my own daughter, too."

One thing I always remembered was that Maurice was not only crazy, but also very protective of his only child. When Maurice had returned to the village from being her, I had told my brother that Maurice needed to be left alone, but he didn't listen to me. Gaston had always wanted to use Maurice as leverage to get Belle to be in our family and he almost succeeded in doing so.

"Well, it's over now," said Adam, trying to stay reassuring. "Two of the criminals are dead and the other two are in prison. Still, I don't know what that man was going to do to you, Belle. This was not only an attempt on my life, but it was also a plot to kidnap you. Had it not been for the intervention of my guards, the plot would have succeeded."

Belle was frozen for a moment, thinking of what could have happened had we succeeded in killing the prince and taking her back to the village. I did have plans for her upon our return to the village and it would involve stripping her of any sign of her stay at the castle. The thought of it made her skin cold and a shiver went down her spine. Nevertheless, there was something that she had to do.

"Still, that's no reason for what he was trying to do to me," replied Belle, walking towards the door to the ballroom. "I need to see Avenant and ask him why he would do this to me."

Maurice was horrified by this and wanted his daughter to reconsider, as did I. If there was anything that was going to be done, it would be that I would be brought before him in chains, like a common criminal.

"That can wait, Belle," said Adam, firmly. "You and I will face him tomorrow when we question him about his actions. I don't want you in any more danger for one day."

But, it was clear to me that Belle was not going to listen to what Adam had to say. Yes, she was going to marry him, but she still had her instincts to trust and decided to make her way up to the towers.

"Belle! Belle!" called Adam, but it was no use. Belle picked up the skirts of her gown and left the balcony to make her way towards the towers.

Meanwhile, I was still in here wondering what was going to happen to me, knowing that I would not be getting out of this alive. Suddenly, before I could think any more thoughts, I heard the sounds of a woman's high heels coming up the stairs and I saw Belle standing before, still dressed in the golden ball gown.

It was going to be a very interesting confrontation…


	6. The Monster That I Am

Chapter 6

"The Monster that I Am"

I couldn't believe that Belle had the nerve to come up to the tower. If she had a choice, she would have probably turned around and let the ex-Beast handle it. But, there Belle was, standing before me, dressed in that gold ball gown, almost as if she wanted to prove something to me that she may look like a prize, but she was not a prize to be won by anyone. However, I was going to seize this chance that I had been waiting for all my life.

"You have some nerve," she hissed, as I rose to my feet. "All my life, Avenant, you and your brother have been obsessed with making me a member of your family. But, you only did it because I was the most beautiful girl in the town. Well, I found the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and there is nothing you can do about it."

I could tell that Belle was trying to bring me down, but I was refusing to let that happen. I could still make her mine and take her back to the village. I had that urge to do so going through my mind. The more she stood in front of me, the more obsessed I became.

"Do you think that matters, Belle?" I remarked, grabbing her gloved hand before she roughly pulled it away. "I always wanted to have someone like you as my sister-in-law or my wife. But, you had feelings for a monster and I was trying to take that monster away from you."

"He's no monster Avenant, you are!" cried Belle, glaring down at me. "Both you and your brother!"

Instead of being scared, I was merely shaking it off and laughing at the fact that Belle would call me a monster. My brother always taught me that sticks and stones may break my bones, but words would never hurt me.

"Say what you like, Belle!" I chuckled evilly, advancing towards my prize. "But, you will soon see that I will not be denied of my goal."

At that point, Belle was starting to feel scared as I then pushed her against the door of my cell and she began to struggle as I began to kiss her on the cheeks, almost like a dog slobbering on a new bon. Belle struggled and was trying to leave my cell, but I would not let go of the girl that I so desired. If I was going to die, then this would be my moment that I would get a taste of Belle.

"No let me go, you monster!" she cried as I unzipped that back of Belle's gown, rubbing my hand against the back of her corset. In the struggle, I managed to push Belle onto the floor of the cell and seizing my chances, I began to pull up the skirt of her gown and all of the petticoats she was wearing underneath, trying to expose her hidden parts. Belle screamed and kicked at me with her high heels as I continued my conquest, but I didn't care a bit. I was succeeding at something my brother never had a chance to do when he was alive.

"Shut up, you!" I retorted, slapping her in the cheek as I then began to unbutton my trousers. "We're going to have some fun now, eh? You're going to be my prize, Belle! This is for my brother."

Belle then began to cry in fear as I pulled off her gold high heels grabbed at her stocking clad legs, reaching for her bloomers, trying to pull them down. But, just as I was about to do the unthinkable, I felt a sudden jerk as someone roughly pulled me away and threw me against the wall of my cell. I couldn't look at the attacker for long as he then punched me in the face and kicked me in the crotch, doing the same thing over and over again for several minutes, nearly knocking me out.

"Get up, you savage pig!" roared the voice, as I opened my eyes to see that the attacker was none other than Prince Adam, who then grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and threw me against the wall of my cell while Belle's father and several guards helped her to her feet.

"Take your hands off of my prize!" I ordered, but no one was going to listen to me as a guard took the butt of his rifle and stuck it into my stomach, causing me to groan loudly.

"She is not your prize, Avenant!" snarled Prince Adam as Belle clutched him tightly. "As a matter of fact, I was planning to give you a trial for attempting to assassinate me and kidnap Belle. But, it seems to me that your actions against the woman I am planning to marry have said it all. You are hereby sentenced to death by beheading!"

To me, that didn't really matter at all as Adam and the guards left with Belle and her father following suit. I managed to get a taste of Belle and even though I didn't get to take away her virginity, I finally felt for the first time what being with the most beautiful girl in town was like.

"Gaston," I called out to the sky from my cell. "I've done it! I have made love to the prize we both so desired. I hope you save me a seat for when I come up to you."

I then heard a loud thudding noise as a guard yelled at me to shut up. Meanwhile, Belle was taking to her room and was being examined by one of the castle doctors for any injuries I had inflicted on her during my attack.

"She only has minor cuts and bruises," said the doctor to Adam and Maurice. "It's lucky that she was hurt any further."

"He didn't have to do what he did," cried Belle, sitting on her bed still traumatized by what I did to her. "Avenant is just like Gaston, a filthy disgusting pig."

Maurice then placed his daughter on his shoulder and she continued to sob quietly while Adam then sat down on the right side.

"Belle, he is going to pay for what he did to us," sighed Adam, feeling sympathetic for his future bride. "This was supposed to be a day of celebration, but he ruined it. If it makes you feel better, once all this is over, we can have another celebration and make up for what happened."

Belle then looked back at her future husband and although her eyes were kind of teary, she could see that Adam was going to help her feel better in any way possible.

As for me, my time was nearly over, but if I was going to die, I would die without fear…


	7. True Confrontation

Chapter 7

"True Confrontation"

I can remember that it had been several hours since my attempt to rob Belle of her womanhood. I had just been sentenced to death without a trial and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. But, I had to enjoy the moment while it lasted and I certainly had succeeded. I had thought that by just having a moment where I almost succeeded in doing what I had do, I thought that Belle was taught the meaning of the word "respect."

But, I was soon proven wrong as I suddenly saw Belle, now wearing her usual blue and white dress and standing on the other side of my cell. I looked at her and I thought that I could pick up where I left off with her, but that was not the case.

"So, you decided to come back for more, haven't you?" I asked, getting up to my feet and walking over towards Belle. "Why don't you come inside and…?"

"I'm not scared of you, Avenant and I am not going back in there," replied Belle, trying to stay brave. "I can see that you are just your brother, rude, deceitful and a disgusting perverted pig. You tried to rob me of my womanhood and you didn't succeed."

That didn't matter to me, Gaston was probably watching the whole thing in spirit and he was probably very proud of me of what I have done.

"Do you think your words will hurt me, Belle?" I remarked, smiling. "My brother spent his life in pursuit of you and your beauty. I was only honoring the final wishes that Gaston had always wanted me to carry out had something would happen to him."

"What wishes?" she gasped in shock. "That you and Gaston are to use me only for something, nothing more as a play thing? You are a filthy disgusting pig, Avenant, both you and Gaston! I hope you both end up in hell for trying to do what you have done. This isn't revenge; this is only to satisfy your perverted desires."

I just kept my words to myself as Belle just stood back from the cell, so as for me to not touch her, much to my displeasure. I could see that she was not going to back down, no matter what I would say to her. However, I felt a sudden urge of anger rise up inside of me and I felt that there was indeed something that needed to be said.

"It is revenge," I retorted, clutching the bars of my cell tightly. "Revenge for the death of someone who had set a goal for making the most beautiful girl in our village his own: someone who act as a servant, who would give him children and someone who could only be there to massage the ego and reputation that our family was destined to maintain."

With each word that I spoke, Belle could see that she was seeing a different person behind those bars, a person that was a controlling figure who would never have a choice of choosing her one true love.

"And I was going to finish what my brother had started," I continued. "Killing the monster that you had feelings for was the only way of making sure that you would be ours forever. Had my companions not mess up our plans; I would have succeeded and honored Gaston's final wishes of bringing that beast's head and yourself back to the village as trophies."

"So, you decided to try and violate me as part of being a trophy?" remarked Belle.

"Indeed," I replied, hissing slightly like a snake. "That's all I was doing, trying to rip that pretty dress off of you and bring you back to the village…"

But before I could finish my sentence, I heard the sounds of footfalls coming up the stairs and two guards stood before us.

"Madame," said one of the guards. "His highness wants you away from this hideous creature at once."

As much as Belle wanted to stay and give me a piece of her mind, she relented and obeyed the request of the soldiers present.

"You can't hide from what I have done Belle," I shouted as she left with the soldiers. "I will see you again in hell and you will be a prisoner of me and my brother. You hear me, Belle? I will see you in hell!"

But, Belle just ignore what I had shouted to her and soon, I was left alone. But, even though I was about to be put to death, I did obtain a small victory in robbing Belle of some of her womanhood, even though I had failed to finish what Gaston had started before he was killed. However, that was clearly not the case as I suddenly heard a voice very familiar to me.

"Avenant?" called the voice and I looked to see the ghost of my brother, standing before me, but looking at me with a grim look on his face.

"Brother, is that you?" I asked, falling down to my knees. "I've finished what you have started and…"

But, my brother's ghost merely raised his hand and silenced me, almost as if he had his own intentions for Belle.

"You have deliberately disobeyed me, Avenant," said Gaston's ghost. "Because I had never, NEVER, intended for Belle to be robbed of her virginity in the manner you have done. All I wanted was for her to be married in the best way possible and you have disgraced our family."

I was shocked to hear my own brother say this to me and I tried to reason with him.

"But, brother," I protested. "I tried to kill the beast…"

"Which you failed to do," he interrupted. "Belle was to be left alone and the only one you should have harmed was the Beast. By doing what you have done, everything I have ever built on is ruined. Now, Belle will never be one of us and it's all your fault."

But, before I could say another word, his ghost started to disappear and I begged for him to stay with me, but Gaston was not going to honor my request.

"We will discuss this in hell," Gaston's ghost said coldly and disappeared. As he left, I was left in disbelief. I thought I had done what he wanted, but I suppose that I had been going about this the wrong way and now, I was beginning that I was going to die because of my errors and there was nothing that I could do about it."


	8. My Time is at an End

Chapter 8

"My Time is at an End"

So, I have reached the end of my rope. My time of execution is at hand for my crimes committed against a prince and his future wife, who was the object of my brother and me. Unfortunately, I had broken the pact Gaston and I had made about being around Belle once she was in my hands and now I was paying the consequences. Gaston wanted six or seven boys from Belle, but my impatience got the better of me as I wanted to make them right here in this very cell. My solitude was soon over when the two guards who escorted Belle from here were soon at my cell.

"Avenant?" one of them asked firmly. "Get up, it's time."

So, I do as I am told and now I am being led to my death in a somber, yet deflating walk of shame. With each step I take is a piece of what's left of my life taken away from me. Soon, we reach the bottom of the castle where only the worst of the worst go and I see a tall man dressed in black and a black mask on his face standing next to a Guillotine with a sharp blade.

Next to him, I see a priest with a bible clutched in his hands, praying for my soul to enter eternal paradise. But, I know that I will not inherit eternal life, so what is the use of the priest doing here? As I walk up, I see Prince Adam and Belle standing at the base of the platform, a look of disgust and anger on his face.

"Please," I thought to myself as I looked at them. "Have mercy and forgive me for what I have done to you."

But, they have no response for me as I continue my walk up the platform, knowing that the icy hand of death was upon me. Just then, I see the ghost of my brother again, looking forlorn at me for breaking the pact I had made with him.

"Avenant, brother of Gaston," said a soldier, reading from a manuscript. "Is hereby charged with the attempted assassination of our beloved and noble Prince Adam of France."

I then took an enormous gulp when the soldier then continued reading my charges which was now including the woman I attempted to rob of her virginity.

"You are also hereby charged with the attempted violation of our beloved and future Princess Belle of France," continued the soldier. "As a result of these heinous crimes against our kingdom, you are hereby to be sentenced to put to death by beheading. May the Lord God have mercy on your soul."

The soldier then placed the manuscript down and I was brought before the guillotine and laid down on my front. Before I had the mask of death placed over my head, I was then given a final statement before I am to be put to death.

"Avenant, do you have anything to say before the sentence of the court is carried out?" asked the second soldier.

After a brief silence, I finally looked over towards Belle and Prince Adam with a look of disgust on my face. I wanted to get up and finish what I had set out to do, but because I was a threat to them, I was strapped down to the guillotine so as I could not escape.

"I just want to say to you both," I began, struggling against my bonds. "I lost my brother because of you and I would have succeeded if had not your friends interfered. When I see Gaston, I look to tell him that I hope you join us in the fires of hell when your time has come."

But, Adam and Belle have heard enough and Adam motioned for the mask to be placed on my head. The last viewing I would ever have is the site of Belle and Adam looking over at me with the look of disgust still on their faces. I was probably thinking at that moment that they are probably going to be glad to see me go to the depths of hell to join Gaston and my fellow comrades who attempted to assist me in my mission.

I couldn't see anything, but with the last breath I took, I heard the sounds of the guillotine drop and soon, the guillotine took my head from the rest of my body and soon, I was having an out of body experience. I felt myself move down from the guillotine and then looked to see Belle and Adam smiling at my headless corpse.

Soon, I was falling faster and faster and soon I came upon a reddish wasteland with only strange creatures with the same color. Then, I came across a cloaked figure with skeletal hands touching me. Upon knowing who it was, I backed away in fear of my new lord and master.

"Welcome to the depths of hell, Avenant," said the cloaked figure. "For your sins on Earth, you are the one who has inherited the glories of eternal damnation. But, you are not inheriting this glory alone."

The cloaked figure then pointed to Gaston who was now chained with shackles on his wrists and ankles with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Why did you break the pact, Avenant?" he remarked, his arms folded in disappointment. "You know, that I never wanted Belle harmed in any way. The only one who should have been harmed is still alive and now you are doomed to suffer the same punishment as me."

So, here I am, alone with my brother with the only the angels of hell to guard us for all eternity. Belle could have been mine forever, but I made the mistake of doing the unthinkable and now I must suffer the consequences of my actions.

If you can hear me, Belle, hell is a place that is not for you and I now accept the fact that you are now with the one who was once a Beast. He is yours and not me. If you can also hear me, I apologize for all of my actions against you and Prince Adam.

So farewell, Princess Belle, the rest is silence.


End file.
